


The Assassin´s Promise

by Archergirl



Series: Amaranthe and Sicarius, their future lives together [1]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archergirl/pseuds/Archergirl
Summary: Sicarius has a very important question to ask Amaranthe.  One that will change her life.





	1. The Question

Amaranthe’s legs burned as she ran up the cliff path. Sicarius had surprised her this morning by informing her that instead of running the lake trail, they would be doing hill training. Apparently, he thought that she needed more training to remediate a deficiency that he had noticed when they were in Mangdoria helping Basilard thwart the Kendorians trying to invade his country. She thought she had had enough of climbing mountains while she was there, but Sicarius saw everything in terms of training opportunities.

He had disappeared without a word shortly after she had started up the trail. From time to time, she searched the trees for his black clad form, but predictably, she never saw him. As she rounded a bend in the trail, she suddenly saw a flash of tan flying towards her. She twisted her body to the right in the last possible moment, throwing up her hands in defence. She caught the flying sandbag before it hit her and saw Sicarius jogging in the treeline keeping pace with her. She mustered her strength, and with a grunt threw the sandbag back at his chest. 

The effort caused her to miss a step and when she looked up again after regaining her balance, he was gone. She mentally patted herself of the back for her situational awareness and catching the sandbag. He should be pleased with her effort. After another 200 meters she could see where the trail crested the hill and she silently thanked her ancestors that she was almost to the top. She knew that the trail ended in a flat meadow leading to a sheer cliff falling to the water. As her lungs and legs burned from the effort, she comforted herself by thinking that unless he expected her to dive off the cliff, the training session would soon be over. 

She was lost in her thoughts when the tan projectile suddenly flew at her from above. She spotted it in the last second, but it was too late, the sandbag hit her squarely in the right shoulder, knocking her to the ground, and she landed with a hard thump on her backside. Gasping for breath, she looked up to see Sicarius crouching in a tree branch 10 feet in the air. So much for him being pleased with her situational awareness, she thought wryly. 

He jumped to the ground with the grace of a cat, landing silently on the trail next to her. He stared down blandly at her sitting on the ground. “You were thinking too much and you lost your focus” he stated in his customary monotone.

“Did you really think a little bit of hill running was going to stop me from thinking?” Amaranthe smiled brightly at him. She put her hands down to push herself up and was surprised when she saw Sicarius´s hand extended in front of her face.

“No.” he answered while staring straight into her eyes, his face unreadable. 

“Oh.” Exclaimed Amaranthe, surprised that he was offering to help her up. He rarely felt she needed assistance. “I didn´t do that badly, did I?” she said staring at his hand.

Sicarius didn´t answer, leaving his hand extended in invitation.

She took the proffered hand and he pulled her to her feet. He didn’t let her hand go as he led her up the last few meters to the summit. They walked together onto the flat area of the cliff, the grass growing on the top waving slightly with the warm early summer breeze. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, and it bathed the lake and the clifftop with a soft golden glow. The cliff was near the spot where last year a Nurian mage hunter had thrown a blasting stick at Amaranthe, sinking President Starcrest´s submarine in the lake. Sicarius led her to a boulder at the top of the cliff and stood them to the side of it, so the rock blocked them from view from any potential assassins below. 

Although President Starcrest had managed to remove the bounties from both of their heads, there were still enemies who would gladly kill them if they had the opportunity, especially now that they were working as agents for the Intelligence Department. Sicarius would never allow them to stand silhouetted on a clifftop for someone to target. 

He still hadn´t released her hand, and he stood silently, staring at her. The dawn light shone through his slightly damp hair, summer was already making it sun kissed and it was the colour of the golden sand in the Kyatt Islands. The rays made it appear as if he had an unkempt blond halo contrasting with the black clothing. It made him look almost angelic. Amaranthe was admiring the illusion when she glanced at his eyes and noticed that he wasn’t looking at her. She peered intently and saw something that she had never seen in his eyes - nervousness. This was a man who faced down killer alien technology, powerful wizards and rampaging makarovi, all without showing any emotion. Sicarius was never nervous, or at least he never showed it. 

Alarm surged through Amaranthe and she quickly looked around and behind her trying to spot the threat. She attempted to pull her hand from his, to better defend herself, but he held her fast. She spun back to him, “What the -”, she started to say, and then stopped abruptly when he smoothly dropped to one knee before her, still holding her hand and reached around his back with the other. Amaranthe flinched slightly, half expecting him to produce another sandbag and chastise her for failing to notice. But instead his hand came forward clutching a small black box.

He held the box out to her, looked up directly into her eyes from his position on the ground, licked his lips and said “Amaranthe Lockdon, will you marry me?” No poetic declaration of love, no prepared speech, ever practical, Sicarius came right to the point. 

Amaranthe gaped at him, momentarily stunned into silence. She stared from the box in his hand to his face, his dark eyes locked onto hers, as her thoughts whirled in her head. That was what had made this otherwise unflappable man look nervous?

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, Amaranthe finally found her voice and stammered “ Uhm, this so unexpected, I mean, I did expect it eventually, but I thought that you were happy with the way things are now, and I didn´t think that you wanted to make our… uh…us, official. I mean I hoped you would, but I didn’t think that -” 

Sicarius stood suddenly and placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. “Stop burbling.” He said gently. He gazed down at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. “It is a simple yes or no question. Will you marry me?”

Amaranthe gazed at him and her heart filled with warmth and love. After their long slow years long dance towards each other. After everything they had been through together. This was what she had been waiting for, and here she was, stammering like a lovestruck schoolgirl. “Yes.” She finally whispered breathlessly and smiled up into his face. 

“Good.” He murmured as he lowered his face to hers for a kiss. His lips touched hers, and she tasted the salt on them from their training session. His kiss was soft, sensual, content. After too brief a time he pulled his lips away from hers and opened the black box. He removed a promise bracelet that was nestled on a silk cushion inside and fastened it around her right wrist.

Amaranthe looked at the bracelet and immediately recognized it. Its golden threads were woven into an intricate yet delicate pattern. It was the bracelet that Sespian had made for his mother Marathi. He had impulsively given it to Amaranthe when they met in the Imperial Barracks several years ago while he was under the influence of mind-altering drugs. It was the sight of that bracelet that had prevented Sicarius from breaking her neck on their second meeting. It was the bracelet that had brought them together to work as a team and started them down this path. She supposed it was fitting that the item that started their adventures together would now herald the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Looking closer, she saw that Sicarius had made an addition to the bracelet. A charm dangled from the gold weave. It was a small black curved dagger made from onyx. A miniature copy of the dagger that Sicarius always carried, a gift from then exiled former Fleet Admiral Starcrest. In contrast to the alien crafted dagger that seemed to absorb all light and reflect nothing, the early morning sun glinted off the shiny black onyx dagger charm, giving it a soft glow.

Sicarius took both of her hands in his, and holding up the one with the bracelet, looked from the dagger charm to her eyes. “This bracelet is my promise that I will always stand by your side and protect you for as long as I live.” Sicarius said the words with both firmness and sincerity. 

Tears pricked at Amaranthe´s eyes as she stepped into his embrace. She knew that his offer of protection was the same as another man´s proclamation of undying love. So much had happened since that day by the lake trail when he had held her life in his hands. And now this was going to be the beginning of the next chapter of their lives. Yes, she thought, he´s right, it is good.


	2. Sharing the News

Amaranthe walked into their small flat in the University District after Sicarius´s proposal. She was still reeling from what had transpired in the pre-dawn light. She felt like she should share the news with someone, and acutely felt a pang that she didn´t have any close girlfriends in which to confide. She supposed she could tell Lt. Yara, but Evrial had never been close to Sicarius and she wasn´t exactly the type of woman to get excited at the prospect of an assassins wedding.

She could tell Mahliki, but then she would tell Sespian, and she supposed that Sicarius would rather tell his son in his own time. Tikaya was in Kyatt taking a well-deserved holiday and seeing her twins graduate from school. Glumly, Amaranthe realized that she didn´t have any other female friends with whom to share her news. 

Amaranthe was suddenly struck by a thought and hurried to wash and change into clean clothes. Twenty minutes later she left the flat and headed out into the streets of Stumps.

Maldynado opened the door clad in nothing more than a towel, his body still wet from his morning bath. “Boss!” he exclaimed happily, while he pulled her into a wet hug. “What are you doing here this early? Nothing wrong, I hope.” He stepped away and peered expectantly into her face.

“No, nothing is wrong, I just have some news to share.”

“Well, come in, come in, and don´t keep me in suspense. Evrial isn´t here, she had the early shift this morning, but you can tell me.” Maldynado pointed her to a battered couch and motioned for her to sit.

“Um, wouldn´t you like to put some clothes on first?” Amaranthe said hopefully.

“Why would I want to do that?” Maldynado asked with a smile. “Or is this news that requires clothes, such as a new mission that we need to begin immediately?” He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

“No, no new missions on the horizon, except maybe- “Amaranthe broke off as an idea occurred to her. “Maldynado, I wanted you to be the first to hear the news.” He leaned forward expectantly, and the towel began to open alarmingly. Amaranthe forced her eyes from the towel to his face.

“Sicarius gave this to me this morning during our training session.” She held out the arm with the bracelet.

Maldynado looked at it quizzically. “Isn´t that Sespian´s bracelet that he gave you? Why would Sicarius give you your own bracelet?” He asked with a confused expression on his face. Suddenly he noticed the dagger charm. “Emperor´s balls, that isn´t his idea of a promise bracelet, is it?” “Did he ask you to marry him?” Maldynado suddenly exclaimed as the meaning of the charm became clear. 

Amaranthe knew that her former team might not react well to the news of their engagement, but they had to be told and it was her life to live as she saw fit. “Yes, he did.” She said firmly.

“And you said yes.” It was a statement rather than a question. Amaranthe nodded. Maldynado went on. “That man thought that it would be appropriate to ask a lady for her hand in marriage during one of his tortuous training sessions and that a dagger was the kind of jewellery women pine for?” His face was one of incredulity. “What did he do, pummel you to the ground first during a sparring lesson?”

“No, he knocked me down with a sandbag first.” Maldynado’s mouth fell open. “It actually was incredibly romantic.” Amaranthe said quietly. 

Maldynado looked at her askance. “You clearly have no idea what romance is.”

“I guess you had to be there.” She muttered.

“Indeed. Why didn´t he come to me for advice?” Maldynado complained. “He knows that I am the one member of the team who is an expert with the ladies. I could have told him how to sweep you off your feet and make his grand proposal memorable.” As he swept his arm out and gave her a deep warrior caste bow his towel chose this moment to fall from his hips, but he deftly caught it just before it tumbled to the ground, exposing anything untoward.

“Maldynado, please put some clothes on!” Amaranthe cried. “I am quite sure that promised women shouldn´t be standing in front of half-naked men who aren´t their promised ones.”

“If you insist, my lady.” Maldynado said with a wink. He wrapped the towel around his midsection again and went into the bedroom. Thankfully, he was wearing trousers and a soft white shirt when he came out again.

Amaranthe eyed him and said, “You haven´t even congratulated me yet on my engagement.” She knew that although her team was more than aware of her relationship with Sicarius, since they no longer attempted to keep it a secret, they were nonetheless perplexed by the fact that she was attracted to the stony-faced assassin. They didn´t see him like she did, being unable to see past his carefully crafted façade.

Maldynado looked at her and his eyes softened. She reminded him so much of Tia, his sister that he lost many years earlier. “You´re right, Boss, I was just surprised, that´s all. You know I only want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy, then so be it. Congratulations on your engagement.” He sounded sincere. He pulled her into another embrace, this time softer and less exuberant. He pulled away and held her at arm’s length as something suddenly occurred to him. “Did you say that I was the first person to whom you have told the news?” 

“Yes.” She blinked. “I wanted you to be the first.”

Maldynado beamed at her. “You chose me first.” He said sounding more pleased than if she had told him that he had just won the 100,000 ramnya Turgonian warrior lottery. 

“That leads me to why I am here.” Amaranthe solidified her burgeoning plan in her mind. “I wanted you to be the first because I need someone to plan my wedding.”

Maldynado gaped at her. “You want me to plan your wedding to Sicarius?” Maldynado asked with a shocked note in his voice.

Thinking that he was going to balk at the idea of planning a wedding for the dour faced assassin as he had called him on multiple times, she hesitantly answered, “Yes?”

“I would LOVE to plan your wedding!” Maldynado´s smile widened even more. “Do you have any idea how many parties I helped my mother plan before I was disowned? This is going to be the event of the season!”

Amaranthe began to feel a tendril of dread in her stomach and hoped she hadn´t made a mistake in inviting him to plan the fete. “Now, Mal, don´t forget who my future husband is. Maybe making this the event of the season isn´t such a good idea.”

But Maldynado didn´t hear her, he was already making grand plans in his head. “As the leader of the team who helped save the empire, um republic, you should be treated like a dignitary. President Starcrest will of course be invited, and representatives of other nations.” Maldynado was warming up to his plans.

“Maldynado, Starcrest is fine as a guest, but representatives of other nations? Don´t forget that Sicarius has killed representatives of almost every other nation, and they have orders to shoot him on sight. You need to start planning something smaller and more intimate.”

He looked at her with disdain. “Marblecrests don´t do small and intimate with their parties. Just leave everything to me, boss. I will make sure that your wedding is unforgettable.”

“That´s what I´m afraid of.” muttered Amaranthe under her breath.


	3. I Don´t Know if You Noticed, But I Am A Woman

“You did what?” Sicarius stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest radiating disapproval with his icy stare. 

“I asked Maldynado to help plan our wedding.” Amaranthe repeated. 

“Why would you do that?” His voice remained deadpan as usual, but Amaranthe could sense the frustration in his tone. 

She decided to try a different tact. “How exactly did you visualize our wedding?” Amaranthe cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at Sicarius.

His stare remained icy, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at her. “Explain what you mean by visualize.”

“I think the question is self-evident. You asked me to marry you, I accepted your proposal, the next step is the wedding to complete the circle.” Amaranthe was suddenly struck by a thought. “Have you ever even been invited to a wedding?”

He looked at her with a stony expression. “No.”

“Of course, who would knowingly invite an assassin to their wedding?” She mumbled under her breath. His gaze cooled a couple of more degrees. Amaranthe raised her chin under the intensity of his glare. “Ah, well then, now we know what your problem is.” She said with more bravado than she felt.

Sicarius cocked an eyebrow at her. “My problem.” He said flatly.

“Yes, you haven´t visualized our wedding because you´ve never even been to one.”

“I imagined that we would quietly go to the registry office and sign some papers.” Sicarius finally admitted.

Amaranthe stared at him with wide eyes. She put her hands on her hips and said. “Sicarius, I don´t know if you´ve noticed, but I am a woman.” 

Sicarius gazed at her and allowed his eyes to peruse over her body. “Yes, I have noticed.” He said raising one eyebrow. 

Amaranthe´s cheeks reddened slightly under his gaze. “What I mean is that women dream about their weddings. Most women don´t want to slip unnoticed into the registry office and sign a paper. We want at least one day to feel special, one day that we will keep in our memories forever. A signature on a piece of paper is not memorable.” She lifted her chin slightly and tilted her head with the last sentence. 

Sicarius stared at her in silence for a full minute. “Very well, I trust that you will be able to control Maldynado´s more eccentric impulses.” He unfolded his arms and took a step towards her. “Just be aware that if you can´t rein him in, then I will.” The hard look that Sicarius had given her when he delivered the threat suddenly softened and he reached out gently to touch the side of her face. “I want you to have your special day.” He said quietly. 

Amaranthe smiled and reached her hand up to place over his. “As long as Maldynado doesn´t want to hold the wedding at the Pirate´s Plunder, we should be fine.”

“Now that would be memorable.” 

Amaranthe started. “Sicarius, was that a joke?” She grinned up at him. “Your completely unexpected humour always takes me by surprise.”

“Indeed.”


	4. Don`t Throw Knives at the Guests

Sicarius stood behind a tree in the Imperial Gardens peering unseen at Amaranthe. He had chosen this spot for the wedding, overriding Maldynado’s suggestion of fancy venues and holding the ceremony in Montechelu Manor. This was the secluded spot where he had taken Amaranthe the day he extricated her from Mancrest’s picnic. He allowed his lip to curl slightly at the thought of Mancrest and Amaranthe together. Shaking his head, he thought of how he had declared to her that he wasn’t willing to share her with anyone else, and of their passionate first kiss to prove to her that he was “worth it”. 

He still regretted not doing more after that kiss and letting her wait for him for months. What a fool he had been, not realizing how important she was to him until Pike caught her and he had to choose between protecting Sespian or saving her from the torturer’s knife. Unbidden, his hands curled into fists by his sides at the thought of Pike using his knife on Amaranthe as he had used it on him. He forced himself to calm down and took some deep breaths. 

He thought of how Amaranthe had been against the idea of holding the ceremony here after she saw that a memorial to the dead soldiers of Ft. Urgot had been erected in “their” spot. She still held herself responsible for the crashing of the alien aircraft into the fort and the subsequent deaths of hundreds of soldiers. Her pain was still acute, and he had been forced to convince her that the way to dull bad memories was to overlay them with new, good memories. He hoped that she would remember this day in the future when she saw the memorial, and not the horrible night of the crash. 

Looking towards the memorial, he grudgingly admitted that Maldynado had done a good job. He had been more than sceptical when Amaranthe had informed him that she had asked him to plan the wedding, but, like most of her ideas, it had worked out well in the end. Sespian had helped him build an arbour out of wood in front of the memorial and they had decorated it with translucent white fabric and pink and white flowers. The wooden structure arched gracefully and in the apex of the arch two crossed short swords were hung. They signified how the Turgonian empire, or now the Turgonian republic’s military might will protect the new couple in times of war. White chairs for the guests had been placed on either side of the gravel path leading to the memorial. Flowers and ribbons were attached to the chairs giving them a festive look. Sicarius would have been happy to go to the registry office alone with Amaranthe, but he knew that this is what she wanted, and was pleased that her friends could help her achieve her vision.

Sicarius surreptitiously looked at where Amaranthe was waiting, chatting easily with Tikaya. She hadn’t spotted him yet, so he could look at her openly without any of the others around. He was so used seeing her in her utilitarian gray trousers and baggy shirts that he was taken aback by what he saw now. She wore a flowing cream coloured dress that was fitted to the waist, then flared slightly at the hips and fell to her ankles. Its light fabric billowed in the gentle summer breeze. Her feet were clad in nude sandals bedecked with opalescent stones instead of her usual boots. She wore a red sash around her waist as Turgonian wedding tradition demanded, the cream colour of the dress representing the innocence and purity of the bride and the red the blood on the battlefield that her future sons will encounter. 

Her ever-present bun was gone, and she wore her brown hair down, the waves falling loosely past her shoulders to her breasts. A crown of pink and white peonies was weaved about her head and Sicarius inhaled deeply. The odour of the flowers mingled with the cherry and almond scent of the shampoo she favoured. The mixture of scents was pleasing, and Sicarius allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and clear his mind, concentrating on nothing but Amaranthe. When he opened his eyes, he decided that it was time to join her, and he stepped out from behind the tree and started up the path. He allowed his foot to crunch on the gravel so that she would hear his approach and not be surprised by his sudden appearance.

When Amaranthe saw Sicarius for the first time, she gasped. She had heard a crunch of gravel a few paces behind her, and turned, realizing immediately that he had deliberately announced his presence. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, with a crisp white shirt with the top button undone. She could see a triangle of bronze skin showing through the open collar. The suit had been custom made by Maldynado’s personal tailor and it accentuated his toned, fit body perfectly. She had never seen him wear anything other than his daily uniform of black shirt with black trousers and soft black boots, so the sight of the white fabric covering his chest was surprising. His blonde hair was as groomed as it could be, he had let Amaranthe trim up the wayward locks in the days before the ceremony. He strode towards her, and it took her breath away to think that he would soon be hers, officially and forever. He stopped by her side and gave her an appraising look while taking her hand.

“You look beautiful.” He said quietly. 

She felt her cheeks warm at the compliment and smiled up at him. He was close enough that she could tell that he didn´t smell like his normal scent of weapons cleaning oil. He smelled warm and clean and masculine. She took his arm and turned to tell him how handsome he looked. When she touched his arm, she felt something under the suit fabric. She frowned at him. “You brought a weapon to our wedding?”

He gazed impassively down at her. “I didn´t think you would object. They are all well-hidden.”

“All well – Sicarius, just how many knives did you bring to the ceremony?” She stammered.

Sicarius touched the dagger charm on her promise bracelet, causing it to sway slightly. “Enough to protect you from any unexpected danger.”

Amaranthe sighed resignedly. She shouldn´t have expected anything less. After all, he had brought enough weapons to start a small war to their first “date” in the Imperial Gardens when he stole her away from Lord Mancrest and they shared their first kiss. “You do realize that Starcrest has guards posted all over the gardens to prevent any unexpected danger.”

Sicarius gazed at her flatly for a long moment. His silence speaking volumes. She knew more than anyone that he would never trust his safety – their safety – to mere presidential guards. 

“All right, all right,” she patted him on the arm and smiled placatingly, “as long as you don´t throw knives at any of the guests.”

His eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed towards Deret Mancrest sitting on one of the chairs that had been set up in the gardens and reluctantly sighed, “Agreed.”


	5. The Ceremony

Basilard had never been to a Turgonian wedding. He couldn’t help wondering how they would complete the ceremony without a priest or holy person in atheist Turgonia. He sat next to Ashara, a Kendorian, who also wondered how this could be accomplished. 

President Starcrest was discreetly chatting with his wife, Tikaya, assuring her that there wouldn’t necessarily need to be any bloodshed at a Turgonian wedding. Tikaya and her daughter Mahliki both looked sceptical. “If there isn’t to be any bloodshed, then why do you have your sword?” Mahliki asked. 

Rias rolled his eyes, “Normally the ceremony is conducted by a representative of the registry office, but since I am friends with both of the parties involved, I offered to be the government representative that officiates the wedding.” He patiently explained, again.

“That still doesn´t explain the sword, dear.” Tikaya added.

“The sword is part of the ceremony.” Rias replied.

“Yes, the bloody part, I´m sure.” Mahliki retorted. Sespian glanced over at her and smiled, met Starcrest´s eyes and shrugged.

Starcrest glanced behind him and noticed Sicarius and Amaranthe standing together in the back of the clearing. “Well, I think we need to get this ceremony started. Wish me luck dear.” He murmured to Tikaya. 

“Just don´t get yourself killed.” Tikaya called after him as he rose and strode up to the front of the crowd. “These Turgonians are truly barbaric.” She said under her breath. Sespian pretended that he didn´t hear her comment.

President Starcrest turned to the guests and announced, “Will everyone please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin.” The assorted guests shuffled to their seats. Maldynado had done an admirable job of inviting people. Amaranthe and Sicarius´s co-workers in the Intelligence Department, prominent former warrior-caste families looking to curry favour with Starcrest, even foreign dignitaries using the occasion to spy on Turgonia were in attendance. 

Sicarius turned to Amaranthe, “Admiral…President Starcrest is going to be marrying us?” He said with a hint of awe in his voice. 

Amaranthe smiled at him and squeezed his arm. “Of course, he jumped at the chance once I asked him.”

Sicarius stared down at Amaranthe in disbelief. “You asked him?”

“Yes, I wanted to make sure today was memorable for you too.” Amaranthe said with a grin. She knew that Fleet Admiral Starcrest had been Sicarius´s boyhood idol and she had wanted to give him a gift that would have great meaning for him.

Sicarius stood taller and straightened his suit jacket. Amaranthe couldn´t help but smile at how he became a soldier when in Starcrest´s presence. 

When the guests had all been seated, Starcrest nodded for the couple to come forward. Sicarius had already scanned the crowd for threats when he was lurking behind the tree, and satisfied that there were none, he walked arm in arm with Amaranthe to stop before the President. Sicarius turned so that his back wasn´t to the crowd in order to scan for danger and angled Amaranthe into a side standing position as well. 

President Starcrest opened the ceremony by smiling at the couple and saying, “We are here today to witness the joining of these two people in marriage. They have come before their friends and family to share the culmination of their love. In Turgonian tradition, this binding of their lives together and the union of their hopes and desires is symbolized by a handfasting ceremony involving their friends and loved ones. Sicarius, Amaranthe,” Starcrest turned to each one. “If you would clasp both of your hands with each other, symbolizing your free will to enter into this marriage.”

“One hand.” Sicarius said stiffly.

“Er, what?” Queried Starcrest quietly.

“Sicarius won´t allow both of his hands to be bound to mine in case there is a threat.” Amaranthe explained in a whisper to Starcrest.

“I have armed guards everywhere; I am sure they can handle any potential threat.” Starcrest replied. Sicarius stared silently at him for a long moment.

“Uhm, one hand then.” Relented Starcrest.

Sicarius grasped Amaranthe´s right hand with his left, leaving his knife throwing hand free. 

“Will the couple´s friends who have agreed to participate in the handfasting ceremony come up one at a time and say some words about Sicarius and Amaranthe.”

Sespian lifted his seven-year-old adopted daughter Mu Lin off his lap and placed her on his seat next to Mahliki. He stood and walked up the aisle until he was standing in front of Sicarius and Amaranthe. He had a 1-meter-long purple silk ribbon in his hand. He smiled at them both, then began wrapping the ribbon carefully around the wrists of their clasped hands. He looked at Amaranthe, “When we first met, I was the Emperor of Turgonia. He glanced at Starcrest. “But I was also a sad, confused orphan with only my cat for company.” He looked again at Amaranthe. “Meeting you that day when you thwarted those thieves using nothing but a pile of coffee cans changed my life.” Sicarius looked at Amaranthe, one eyebrow quirked up in a questioning look. “Coffee cans?” He mouthed silently at her. She smiled serenely at him and flicked the fingers of her free hand in an I´ll tell you later gesture. 

Sespian looked from Amaranthe to Sicarius, “Both of you risked your lives to save mine on multiple occasions. I am still not sure if I deserved such risks to be taken on my behalf, but I am glad you did. Because of all your efforts, I am no longer Emperor.” He looked up from the ribbon he finished tying and smiled wanly at them both. “But I am also no longer an orphan. I now have a loving family, a father that I didn´t know I had,” He glanced at Sicarius, “a new stepmother,” he said beaming at Amaranthe, “a daughter”, looking over his shoulder at Mu Lin, the Nurian girl sitting quietly next to Mahliki, “and you even saved Trog, my cat.” Sespian´s eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “I am richer now than when I was Emperor, and I have you two to thank. I wish you all the happiness in the world.” 

He stepped forward and embraced them both together. Sicarius returned the embrace, lifting his free hand to wrap around Sespian´s back and pat him gently. While he held them both together, Sespian whispered “I love you.” Amaranthe smiled into his shoulder and squeezed him harder with her one arm. 

Sicarius felt a strange warmth fill his heart upon hearing those words from his son, although he was sure that they were directed more at Amaranthe than at him. He clasped Sespian´s shoulder hard, and when he pulled his head back from the embrace Sicarius nodded to him and whispered, “Me too, son.” 

Sespian’s eyes widened at his father’s words, but he smiled at him and nodded once in response. He stepped back from the embrace and gave Amaranthe a kiss on her cheek. He then turned to walk back to his seat and as he was walking away tossed over his shoulder, “Oh, and maybe you could give me a baby brother or sister soon.” Sicarius´s mask faltered for an instant, and a shadow of surprise flitted across his face. 

Nervous laughter passed through the crowd. Amaranthe winked at Sicarius. “We´ll see what we can do.” She laughed.

After Sespian had regained his seat, Basilard rose and walked to the arbour with Ashara, the Kendorian former night stalker as his translator. He carried a strip of soft buckskin from Mangdoria instead of a ribbon. He wrapped it several times around their wrists and finished it with an eternity knot. After he was done, he lifted his head to Ashara, and began to sign. “When I met Sicarius and Amaranthe, I was a slave with no hope for a future. They freed me and accepted me as part of their team. They never treated me differently because I was Mangdorian, or because of my disability.” He touched his throat while Ashara finished the translation for the guests. “I too owe them my life and am pleased that they have found happiness with each other. We have a saying in Mangdoria, ´the strongest force isn´t hate, but love, for it simultaneously attacks the head, the heart, and the senses. ´ May you two, my friends, always be moved by love.” Basilard hugged Amaranthe, kissed her on the cheek and patted Sicarius on the shoulder. He smiled at Ashara and they returned to their seats. 

Akstyr, who had sailed from Kyatt for the wedding was next. He was wearing the same clothes that he had worn to Book´s funeral pyre, and they still fit well. He shuffled to the front, smiling at Amaranthe, but eyeing Sicarius warily. Sicarius stared stonily back at him. These two had never gotten along. Akstyr took out a blue ribbon stamped with tiny green palm trees that he had brought from the Kyatt Islands. He hesitated for an instant before wrapping it around Sicarius´s wrist, glancing at him nervously. Sicarius gave him a minute head nod, and Akstyr started wrapping the handfast ribbon. 

“Uhm, I was locked in a pillory having rotten apples thrown at me when I met Amaranthe.” Sicarius again raised an eyebrow and looked at Amaranthe. She had never told him exactly how she had come to find Akstyr. She nodded encouragingly at him and he continued. “I wasn´t exactly the model team member.” He hesitated and glanced at Amaranthe. “But Amaranthe always encouraged me to work on my…um…. passion.” Although everyone here should be familiar with the mental sciences by now, it was still Turgonia, and he wasn´t taking any chances. “Sicarius…uh…encouraged me to work with the team by other means.” He still vividly remembered that first day when Sicarius silently appeared behind him and resting his hand on his neck in a clear threat, told him to follow Amaranthe´s orders.

“I would probably be dead by now if it wasn´t for them, and Books.” He said glumly. “I am glad that Amaranthe found someone to make her happy, because she deserves happiness in her life.” Although he couldn´t for the life of him understand how being with that stone-cold killer could make her happy. “I just hope that one day I can find someone to share my life with like she did.” Akstyr glanced at President Starcrest, and Rias’ stare darkened slightly. He knew Akstyr was thinking about his youngest daughter, Koanani, back in Kyatt. Akstyr hugged Amaranthe and nodded stiffly at Sicarius. He hurried back to the chairs.

Maldynado stood up and ambled to the front. He was wearing a tasteful grey pinstripe suit with tails over a white ruffled shirt. On his head he sported a grey top hat with some sort of white fur wrapped around it and hanging low down his back. “Dear ancestors.” Murmured Amaranthe under her breath. “Is that a grimbal tail on his hat?” 

He carried two ribbons. A simple green ribbon and a hot pink silk ribbon. He stopped before the couple and held up the green ribbon. “This is from Books. I wanted to make sure that he was a part of this ceremony.” He paused. “I was thinking about trying to give a speech that he would have given if he was still here with us, but then I realized that he would have bored us to tears with a 20-minute lecture on the historical importance of marriage.” He wrapped the green ribbon around their wrists. “So, instead I thought we could raise a glass to Booksie later at the reception.” 

Amaranthe´s eyes started filling with tears at the mention of Book´s name, but she held them back and nodded silently to Maldynado. Sicarius looked at her and squeezed the hand that he was clasping. 

Maldynado then held up the garish hot pink silk ribbon. “Now this one is from me.” He began to tie it over the other ribbons on their wrists. “When I first met Amaranthe I was wearing nothing but a fur loincloth.” He announced. A titter went through the crowd with whispers of “did he say fur loincloth?” 

Maldynado winked at Sicarius and was rewarded with a glare that could freeze a bottle of apple brandy. He quickly cleared his throat and continued. “Despite that dubious beginning, Amaranthe and Sicarius made me an integral member of the Emperor´s Edge team. I went from being official shopper to battle hardened warrior and underwater diving specialist.” The guests exchanged confused glances with each other. “I also helped slay grimbals, krakens and makarovi.” Starcrest looked at Maldynado then looked pointedly at the bride and groom. 

“Right, what I mean by telling you that is, that I have seen this romance start and blossom into the love story that we now have before us.” Maldynado gestured grandly taking in the couple with a sweep of his arm. Sicarius narrowed his eyes at him and Amaranthe fought to not roll hers. Maldynado finished tying his ribbon and turned to Amaranthe. “You know my history more than anyone. You guided me to start taking responsibility for myself and my life again. I would never have ended up with the woman I love, and a building named after me if it wasn´t for you, boss.” He glanced over at Lt. Yara sitting with the other guests. “And Sicarius,” Maldynado turned to him. “even though you are the most sadistic training instructor in Turgonia, I do have you to thank for getting me in the best shape of my life.” Maldynado hit his chest just under his left shoulder either to show how muscled he was or in a semblance of a Turgonian military salute. Sicarius gave him a single nod. “Finally, I love both of you and want you two to remain in my life forever.” He suddenly enveloped Amaranthe in a bear hug, leaving her breathless. He turned to do the same to Sicarius but was stopped by the warning look in his eye. He settled for a manly back slap instead. 

After Maldynado had returned to his seat next to Evrial, Starcrest deftly removed the ribbons from the couple´s wrists, leaving their hands free. He handed the ribbons off to a waiting aide and pulled out his sword. 

“Here comes the bloodshed part.” Mahliki whispered to her mother, who supressed a giggle in response.

“Before we continue with the ceremony, is there anyone present who objects to this union?” Starcrest asked.

Sicarius stared stonily over the guests who shifted uncomfortably in their seats under the glare. It settled on Lord Mancrest, and he shook his head vigorously, saying “No, no objection at all. They make a lovely couple, don´t they?”

Satisfied that there were no objections, Starcrest turned to another aide who placed two rings on the hilt of the sword. Starcrest held raised the sword horizontally with the rings balanced on the hilt. “In Turgonia the symbol of the sword and the rings show the sacredness of the compact between husband and wife and the binding nature of the oath which they take together of fidelity, loyalty and protection. “Sicarius, do you accept this oath pledging fidelity, loyalty and protection to Amaranthe until the end of your days and swear that you will remain true to her on the threat of the sword should the oath be broken?” 

Sicarius dropped to one knee in front of Amaranthe. “I do.” He stated solemnly and took the ring that was held out to him by Starcrest on the sword hilt. He stood and placed the ring on her finger. 

“Amaranthe Lockdon,” Starcrest intoned. “do you accept this oath pledging fidelity, loyalty and protection to Sicarius until the end of your days and swear that you will remain true to him on the threat of the sword should the oath be broken?” 

Amaranthe took a knee before Sicarius, looking up at him. “I do.” She took the ring that was left on the sword hilt, stood and placed it on Sicarius´s finger.

“To sanctify this oath, blood must be shed and mingled.” Starcrest went on. He turned to an aide who produced a dagger on a cushion. Sicarius stopped him with a raised hand and pulled out his black dagger from under his coat. Starcrest nodded solemnly. Sicarius drew the razor-sharp dagger across his right palm, drawing a thin line of blood. He handed the dagger to Amaranthe. She took a deep breath, looked him deeply in the eyes, and drew the dagger across her left palm. Sicarius nodded in approval and clasped her bloody hand with his.

“With the spilling and combining of blood, I now pronounce you married.” Starcrest announced loudly. The guests erupted in raucous applause. 

“Leave it to the Turgonians to seal the deal with blood, instead of a kiss or a 30-page notarized contract. Barbarians.” Muttered Tikaya. 

Mahaliki nodded in agreement and whispered. “I knew there had to be bloodshed. Father wasn´t telling us the truth.” 

Sespian sighed, wrapped his arm around Mu Lin sitting on his lap, and took Mahliki’s hand in his. Maybe one day my barbarian blood will be combined with hers, he thought.


	6. Is That a Grimbal on Your Head?

The reception was held at Montechelu Manor. The great hall was bedecked with the same pink and white flowers that had decorated the arbour in the gardens. White ribbons were wrapped around the great marble columns and some hung in spirals from the ceiling. The hall was aglow with hundreds of candles in the chandeliers and in the lanterns attached to the walls. Flower chains graced the chandeliers and glowed softly in the candlelight. Their perfume mingled with that of the well-heeled guests. There were two tables covered with white cloths. On one, a magnificent four tier apple spice wedding cake with caramel and buttercream made by Curies Bakery. The other table was overflowing with boxes of all sizes and colours holding the presents the guests had brought for the couple. 

Amaranthe had insisted that they attend the reception at least until the meal was served, since she knew that Sicarius wouldn´t eat anything that he hadn´t personally seen prepared. All he wanted to do was position himself with his back against a wall so that he could monitor the room, but Amaranthe told him that they had to mingle and thank the guests for attending. When he had informed her that he didn´t mingle, she told him that he was going to mingle, leaving no room for argument. She had taken his hand and led him into the crowd. At least she hadn´t released his hand and since she did all the talking, he didn´t mind standing silently next to her. 

Amaranthe was chatting with Akstyr about his training in Kyatt when Sicarius suddenly saw a flash of red in the mezzanine balcony overlooking the great hall. At the same time, listening over the din of the crowd, he heard the unmistakable click of a mini crossbow bolt loading. “Down!” he barked, pushing Amaranthe towards the nearest column for cover. A throwing knife appeared in his hand and he rapidly scanned the balcony for the source of the sound. He saw the tip of a crossbow quarrel peeking out from behind one of the great marble columns, but the attacker was hidden behind the column. Before Sicarius could move, a scream came from above and the crossbow clattered to the ground, followed by the body of the pale skinned assailant with long blond hair tied in a braid. 

Colonel Daksaron Starcrest stepped out from behind the column and pulled his short sword out from the back of the would-be assassin. He looked over the balcony at Sicarius and gave him a lazy two finger salute. Sicarius nodded to him and returned his throwing knife to its sheath. As he did so, he noticed Basilard on the other side of the room rising from the fighting stance that he had assumed, and Ashara slipping her own throwing knife back into the hidden folds of her dress. 

Basilard quickly signed at Sicarius. “You stay with Amaranthe, Ashara and I will scout the building for any others.” Ashara, having seen Basilard sign to Sicarius, nodded, said a few words to him and then they both quietly slipped out of the great hall.

The guards who had rushed to surround President Starcrest during the commotion were now receiving orders from him to gather reinforcements and search the building for more threats. 

Amaranthe rose from her own fighting stance and shook her head at Sicarius. “One day without excitement. I only asked for one day.” 

Sicarius tilted his head questioningly at her. “I thought you liked getting excited with me.”

Amaranthe smirked at him. “I always like getting excited with you, but more when we´re alone and with less clothes.”

Akstyr grimaced and eased quietly away from their conversation not wanting to think about the assassin “getting excited” with anyone either with or without clothes.

Dak strode over to where they were standing. “Sicarius.” He nodded curtly at him while taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood off his sword and re-sheathing it. “Colonel.” Sicarius replied, returning the nod. 

“What were you two doing pissing in some Kendorian´s teacup?” Dak asked abruptly. 

Amaranthe smiled sweetly at Dak. “Colonel, firstly, thank you for your help. Secondly, we´re not the only ones who have been irking the Kendorian´s. Basilard, Ashara and Mahliki were all involved in knocking their ore cart off the tracks as well.” She nodded over to where Basilard and Ashara had been standing and noticed they had disappeared. 

“Great.” Muttered Dak grimly. “So, we don´t know who he was targeting.” 

“How did you know he was there?” Sicarius asked.

“Rias asked me to fetch something from his desk and as I was coming back, I saw a guard with his throat cut. I searched the area and saw the Kendorian about to skewer someone down here.”

Tynlee, the Nurian consul to Turgonia, walked up to their group. “Dak, I thought you told me that you were going to try to be diplomatic tonight.” She chastised him with a smile.

Dak turned his one eye upon her balefully. “That was me being diplomatic.” He said flatly. “I killed him quickly instead of dragging him down to the dung – er- basement questioning room, to tor – uhm - question. A smile tugged at the side of his lips at the thought of torturing answers out of the Kendorian.

Sicarius had his mask firmly cemented on his face, but Amaranthe could tell that he was thinking that torturing the Kendorian would have been a good idea. She looked at him steadily, shook her head slightly, pursed her lips and sighed.

“Careful what happy thoughts you´re having of forcefully interrogating Kendorians, Sicarius.” Dak cautioned. “My woman knows how to read men’s minds.” He looked meaningfully at Tynlee. The mind mage looked serenely back at Dak.

Sicarius stared at Amaranthe with narrowed eyes. “Yes, apparently so does mine.” He said knowingly. 

Amaranthe gave him her best doe eyed innocent look. “Are you talking about me?” She blinked sweetly at him. 

President Starcrest, accompanied by a cadre of guards approached their group. He patted Dak on the shoulder. “Nice work dealing with the assassin.” He looked toward the mezzanine balcony. 

“Thank you, sir.” Dak stood stiffly next to his uncle. He had always felt as if he couldn’t live up to his famous name and everyone’s expectations for him to be as brilliant as his uncle. The unexpected praise warmed him.

“Are you still working as that Nurian boy’s bodyguard? Starcrest continued. The warmth from the earlier praise left Dak as quickly as it had appeared.

He narrowed his eye slightly at Starcrest. “That Nurian boy is the Great Chief of his country and no, I am not working as his bodyguard. Yanko has hundreds of guards and prefers to have his mage hunter by his side.”

“Good, then you should have more time to send me the reports you owe me from Nuria.” He shook his head admonishingly at Dak.

“Yes, sir.” Dak replied flatly. Dak grimaced at the thought of the paperwork. If they would just let him do what he did best, spying and sticking pointy objects in people from time to time. He preferred his diplomacy at the end of a sword. If only he could get someone who liked to write to do his reports. He eyed Tynlee momentarily and then rejected the idea. He could only imagine telling Tikaya that the Nurian consul was writing his top-secret spy reports. He snorted softly to himself at the thought. 

Starcrest turned to Tynlee. “Good evening Consul Tynlee, how nice to see you again.” He smiled warmly at her. 

Tynlee bowed to him and answered. “Good evening Honoured President, it is always nice to see you. Especially on this happy occasion.” She tilted her head towards Amaranthe and Sicarius.

“Yes, that leads me to why I came over here.” Starcrest turned to Amaranthe and Sicarius. “I thought I should give you your wedding present now before you disappeared for the night.” 

“No gift is necessary, sir.” Sicarius said. “Your agreeing to marry us was more than enough.”

Amaranthe placed a hand on Sicarius´s arm. “Sicarius, if the President of Turgonia wants to give us a wedding present, then who are we to refuse it?” She looked at Starcrest with anticipation and tilted her head.

Starcrest handed Sicarius a small blue box tied with a blue ribbon. He took the box in his hand and stood unmoving. Starcrest smiled patiently at him. “It is customary to open a gift when you receive it so that the giver can see if they chose well.”

“Yes, sir.” Sicarius untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a key. He looked at Amaranthe and she was grinning broadly and bouncing on her toes. “You know what this key is for.” He stated in his customary monotone.

“I didn´t know what to give you for your wedding, I was thinking that since you aren´t living in abandoned warehouses anymore that you might like something practical, like one of those new flatbread toasters, but Tikaya wouldn´t hear of it.” Starcrest explained. “Then when Amaranthe asked me to officiate at your wedding she casually mentioned that you were at your happiest” He peered doubtfully at Sicarius´s unemotional face. “when you were in my submarine. She said that you felt safe from attacks and could, uhm, relax there. So, since I had to commission repairs for mine and there was some extra money in the budget, I had two of them made.”

Sicarius´s lips had flattened at the mention of the repairs that needed to be made to Starcrest´s personal submarine. He still felt responsible for the incident that required repairs to be necessary in the first place. It took him a moment for the president´s words to sink in.

“You are giving us a submarine for a wedding present?” Try as he might, Sicarius couldn´t hide the awe in his voice. 

“Well, it isn´t only for your personal use. I have no doubt that you will find it handy in your missions around the world for the Intelligence Department and it is outfitted with the latest Starcrest designed weapons technology. I may need you to use it to neutralize threats to the republic in the future.”

Amaranthe stepped forward and grabbed Starcrest´s arm in the Turgonian style handshake, then changed her mind and hugged him. His guards twitched and made to step closer, but he waved them off. “Thank you so much, sir. I don´t know how we will ever repay you.”

Starcrest patted her fondly on the back. Sicarius started. “Sir, I – “

Starcrest cut him off with a wave of his hand, smiled at them both and turned to leave. “Just try not to blow this one up.” He called over his shoulder as he walked back with his guards to where his wife and daughter were waiting.

“Sure, I kill the assassin and get a pat on the back, and he gives you a submarine.” Dak said bitterly under his breath.

Maldynado walked up to them with a smile. He had changed his hat and was now wearing the top half of the animal’s head with its fangs bared.

Dak started suddenly when he turned and saw Maldynado behind him. “By the wolf gods bloody balls, man, is that a grimbal on your head?” Dak exclaimed sharply. 

Maldynado looked at Dak coolly. “Colonel, by the nature of your curses you clearly have spent far too much time in Nuria.” His face brightened and he reached up to touch the white fur of his hat. “And, yes, it is a grimbal. Bas was kind enough to collect it for me from one of those that we killed while we were in Mangdoria.”

“Maldynado, why would you want to put a grimbal on your head?” Amaranthe asked with distaste. 

“Why, for fashion, my lady. You´ll see,” replied Maldynado. “by next week, everyone will want to have a grimbal on their head.”

Sicarius eyed the hat with his flat look and shook his head slowly.

“Are you two having fun? That is, apart from the pesky assassination attempt.” Maldynado asked. “I have a surprise for you. Consul Tynlee was kind enough to bring me some from Nuria, I hear they are all the rage there.” He smiled at Tynlee.

At that moment a great explosion was heard outside of the hall. Sicarius, Dak and Amaranthe all dropped into crouches. Maldynado looked at them and shook his head. “Look towards the windows.” He said. 

They straightened and looked out the windows. The night lit up with colours as fireworks filled the sky. Maldynado grinned at Amaranthe. “You didn´t think I was going to allow Amaranthe Lockdon´s wedding to be without explosions, did you?”

Amaranthe laughed brightly at Maldynado and gave him a hug. “Come outside and watch.” He called as he ushered the other guests towards the large glass doors leaving them standing alone.

“You should thank Maldynado.” Amaranthe said as the crowd wandered through the open glass doors leading out to the Presidential Gardens to watch the fireworks. 

“Thank him for what?” Sicarius asked.

“For providing a distraction that allows us to slip out unnoticed.” Amaranthe said with a sly smile.

“I don´t need a distraction to slip out unnoticed.” He said with a raised eyebrow. Sicarius took her arm and started leading her to the door opposite the ones that the guests were using. 

He led her silently through the empty halls of the manor and out a side door that she hadn´t seen before. It led to a dark quiet corner of the gardens. They were finally alone. Sicarius stopped and turned her around to face him, slipping his arms around her shoulders. She tilted her head back to look at him, his face intermittently lit by the fireworks exploding above them.

“Do you know which slip the submarine is docked?” He asked her suddenly.

Amaranthe opened the blue box and found a folded piece of paper under the key. She removed the paper and read, “Dock 4 - Slip 38, Waterfront Marina.”

Sicarius bent and kissed her softly. “Let´s take our submarine out into the lake and test her for seaworthiness.” He whispered.

Amaranthe smiled and kissed him again. “Is that the only thing we are going to test on the submarine?” She asked coyly.

“I think we need to test everything on the submarine and start making some new memories.” Sicarius pulled her closer into his arms, bent and inhaled the scent of her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She rested her head against his chest and revelled in the warmth and hardness of his muscles. “Are you ready to go start our next adventure?” He asked.

Amaranthe smiled and reluctantly lifted her head from his chest. “As long as we will be together.”

Hand in hand they slipped deeper into the shadows of the gardens and disappeared soundlessly out the gate and into the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Bit of Fatherly Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922132) by [Islair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair)


End file.
